In the present-day vehicle architectures known from the prior art, sensors or sensor elements, respectively, are primarily allocated to functions or functional facilities. However, sensor signals can also be used by secondary functions by being forwarded either via interfaces or gateways which is mainly the case with safety-related primary functions, or by being directly accessible. An example of such a sensor system according to the prior art is illustrated by means of FIG. 2.